Michael and Tracey
by Sharkbite138
Summary: Michael and Tracey show their love incest dont like dont read don't review
1. Chapter 1

Michael was at home watching TV Amanda was out shopping, Jimmy had finally got a job at a Sub Urban and Tracey was upstairs talking on her phone.

Tracey came down stairs with a copy of The Dusk saga

"Dad can we watch The Dusk saga please" said Tracey

"I'm in the middle of watching this though Trace" said Michael

"But dad" she said with puppy dog eyes and quiver in her lower lip

"Oh fine" Michael said knowing he didn't want to get in a huge argument

"Oh thank you daddy" she said and gave him a hug pushing her breast against his chest.

She put the disk in and went to go make a bag of popcorn

Michael just realized how sexy of a women his daughter had become from her firm tits to her tight ass as he looked over to admire her she was bending down over looking for the popcorn and he could see up her skirt he was mesmerized by her pink panties he thought he could see her slit when she got up to put the bag in the microwave Michael snapped out of it just in time before his daughter to notice him she put the popcorn in a bowl and went over and sat write next to her dad

Michael paid no attention to the movie he was to occupied trying to hide his erection from his daughter and it didn't help the fact that he couldn't help himself from looking at her cleavage

Hours later after countless love scenes and battles between vampires and werewolves Tracey got up as the credits for the last movie had begun and said "I'm going for a swim want to join me"

"Sure" said Michael

Michael got in his trunks and got in the pool waiting for Tracey.

"Dad how you like my new swimsuit" said Tracey

She was wearing a dark red bikini that looked like it was two sizes too small for her and gave Michael an instant hard on

Barely able to say this "Don't you think it's a bit reviling"

"You have to get up with the times dad this is mild for some of the swimsuits today" Tracey said

They swam around for a bit then got into the hot tub to relax

"Thanks for watching Dusk with me dad I always like watching it with other people" said Tracey

"No problem Trace I would do anything for you" said Michael

As he finishes saying that she goes and sits on his lap

"You know dad"

"Michael, Tracey, Jimmy I'm home" yells Amanda

They both get out of the hot tub to greet her

A hour and a half later the three of them our eating dinner

"It sucks that Jimmy has to work late" says Amanda

"The chicken's good mom" says Tracey

"Thank you Tracey"

Tracey then drops her fork "Oops" she said as she bent down to pick it up giving Michael a full view of her cleavage giving Michael another hard on

They finish their dinner and go to bed

One month later Jimmy is sleeping over at a friends and Amanda is going partying with her friends and going just to spend the night at her friends so the only two left at home for the night is Tracey and Michael.

Michael walks out of his room and here's the shower running and the door was slightly cracked knowing that Tracey was in there and he couldn't help himself but peek. As he opens the door a little he sees his daughter's naked body through the stain glass shower he couldn't help himself but start to stroke himself he imaging him fucking his daughter sucking on her nipples as he gets close to climaxing the shower water shuts off and he quickly puts his junk away and gets down stairs.

Tracey walks down stairs in the same bikini as last time and says "Dad I'm going in the hot tub if you want to join me" she says the last part kind of seductively

Michael quickly gets change and gets in the hot tub.

"You now dad we never did finish our conversation last time" said Tracey as the last part comes out she moves over and sits on his lap and says "I know you've been watching me the day we watched Dusk I know you were staring up my skirt and kept looking down at my breast and at dinner I gave you the peek at them I got so wet when I saw her hard on under the table I thought I was going to leave a puddle and I had to constrain myself so much from letting you fuck me right then in the shower but I thought I'd tease you a bit" she then gently kisses him on the mouth

"Trace"

"Shhhh just get on the ledge and enjoy"

Michael complies and sits on the edge

Tracey stands up and takes off her top and exposes her rock hard nipples then grabs Michaels hands and places them on her breast and lets him feels them for a bit.

She pushes him on his back and kisses him then starts kisses him down his body then pulls down his trunks. His ten inch monster springs free

"You dad your big" she says with a smirk

She then kisses the tip then starts to lick the head. She then blows her dad a kiss and starts deep throating him. She's bobbing her head up and down and swirling her tongue around his cock. Michael is in heaven putting his hands on her head and guides her ten minutes later of this he says

"OH god Oh Trace I'm about to cuuuum"

She starts stroking him to say "Cum for your little girl fill my mouth with your seed" then starts to suck him again. Less than a minute later he blew the biggest load he ever blew into her mouth Tracey tried to keep it in her mouth but a little comes out the side of her mouth

She then stands up shows her dad the cum in her mouth and closes and swallows it then licks the rest of it of her mouth then she lies on top of her dad and starts to French kiss him then she's brings up her head and says "You have the best tasting cum I ever had" then whispers in his ear follow me. She then gets up and goes to his room with Michael close behind her. She then faces him takes off her bottom and flings it in his face. Michael can smell her juices on them he takes it off his face and sees Tracey legs open laying on his bed

"Come here and fuck the shit out of me daddy"

He then gets on top of her and slowly enters her canal

"Fuuuck" moans Tracey

Michael then starts thrusting in and out of her.

"Ohhhh fuck me harder OHHHHHH SHIT GO FATER" yells Tracey

Michael then starts fucking her as fast and hard as he can

"ERRRRR" grunts Michael

"OHHH SHIT IM CUMMMMING" yells Tracey

Her vagina walls start clamping down on his cock and her juices make it easier for him to thrust even faster.

"OHHHH SHIT IM ABOUT TO CUUUUM" moans Michael as he's about to withdraw Tracey wraps her legs around him and pushes him back in

"Oh no dad you are going to fill me up and breed me because you are the only man I love and I want you and ONLY you to breed me"

Michael then starts to cum into her fertile pussy

"YES DAD MAKE YOUR LITTLE GIRL PREGNET OH FUCK FIL ME UP"

Michael then shoots stream after stream of spunk into her.

They start to make out.

"I love you dad and I hope I get pregnant with our child" says Tracey lovingly as the cuddle up and cuddle up and fall asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael wakes up and smells bacon being made he walks down stairs an sees Tracey making breakfast

"Wow you give me the night of my life and made me breakfast your mother never did that for me" says barley dressed Michael

"Well you gave me the best gift of all" Tracey says while she points to her stomach

"How are you sure your knocked up already"

"I just know" she said with a smile

"And just to make sure after breakfast I want you to shoot another load into me to be sure" Tracey said as she hand him his plate

They both eat their food as if they were starving then Tracey takes off her shirt and underwear and says "Come pump another load into your waiting daughter"

Michael then takes off his underwear and inserts his already hard member into her and starts thrusting into her

"OHHH SHIT DAD YOU'RE THE BEST FUCK I EVER HAD"  
"SAME TO YOU SWEETHEART OH FUCK YOU'RE TIGHT"

"YEAH OHH SHIT ALL THHHE OTHER MEN IVE FUUUUCKED ARNT HALF THE SIZE OF YOU OHHHH SHIT HERE I CUUUUUUM.

Tracey climaxes and getting her juices all over her father's cock and the counter

"OHHHHH SHIT HERE I CUUUUUM"

Michael then releases a large load into her incest maker

"Oh fuck dad that was better than last time"

"Fuck I know get dressed I'm taking you out on a date"

"Ooo how romantic"

They both get dressed

"Trace you should clean your legs I can see cum stains"

"I want people to see it and I'll be with the man who caused them"

As their driving to the most fancy restaurant in all of L.S

"Trace what are we going to tell your mother "

"Why tell her she will ruin the fun of the risk"

"Yeah but what about when you start showing"

"Then you tell her you're leaving her for me then we can move to Liberty City"

"Is that where you want to live"

"HELL YES that's the best city in the country"

"Alright you and me will move their and create a new life for ourselves"

"OH THANK YOU DADDY here pull into this ally over here and sit back and enjoy this"

They pull into the ally and Michael leans his seat back and Tracey pulls out his cock

And climbs on top of him and starts rubbing her entrance with it

"Feel that no under where I'm going to sit with my legs open so everyone can see the cum dripping out of me now beg"

"What"

"You heard me beg tell me how much you want to fuck me"

"Oh Trace I want to be in you so bad my cock feels like it's going to explode I want everyone to see my load in you so slam down on me and fuck me like theirs no tomorrow"

"That's what I wanted to hear"

She then slams down on him and goes up and down for several minutes

"OH FUCK IM CUUUUUMING" yell Tracey

She then collapses of exhaugion on Michael then he grabs her by her ass and starts lifting her up and down

"OH SHIT TRACE HERE I CUM" Micheal then shoots the biggest load he ever shot into her

"Oh fuck dad wow that made me hungry" said Tracey as she got back into her seat

They then got to the restaurant and got stares from everbody but they didn't care

They get back home

"Your mom and Jimmy arnt supposed to get back home for another hour" says Michael

"Great" says a excited Tracey

Michael then carry's her over to the counter

"Time to return the favor from yesterday" said Michael

He then lifts up her skirt and starts to lick her wet vagina

"OHHHH FUUUUUCCCCKKKKK DAAAAD RIGHT THEIR"

Michael then starts to play with her clit as he does his oral assault

"OHHHHH FUUUUCKKKK YYYYEEEESSS OHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKK IM CUUUUMING"

Tracey then covered Michaels face with her juices

"Sweetie that was the best pussy I have ever tasted"

"OH that's sweet but I got a surprise for you" says Tracey with a giant smirk

She then bends over the counter

"Take my ass virginity dad"

Michael then inserts his dick into her ass and at first goes slowly but then gradually picks up speed

"OHHHH SHHIIIIITTT TRACE ITTSSS SOOOO TIGHT"

"OHHH FUCK DAD FUCKING RAM IT INTO ME AND FILL ME UP"

Michael then cums into her once virgin ass.

"Wow Trace your mom doesn't even let me do anal"

"Well there will be a lot more of that when we get to Liberty City"

Michael then books to first flight tickets to Liberty City and live a happy life with two kids but only after they joined the mile high club.


End file.
